Drowning In Lies
by in the hallway with jeans
Summary: Leah finds out she's pregnant, and was planning on telling everyone when her cousin arrived. But when Sam takes her into the woods, and tells her he doesn't love her anymore, plans change. Follow Leah's story as she deals with Sam...and their baby.
1. Chapter 1

Ha, ha, I told you I had a lot of new ideas, and I wanted to put them out here before I forget them!!!!!!

PLOT- Sam and Leah are in love, until Sam disappears, and doesn't come back or a really long time. When he finally does come back, Leah is so excited, they get caught up in the moment, and had sex. When Leah's cousin-and best friend in the whole entire world- comes to visit, Sam starts acting weird around her. When Leah starts vomiting in the morning, her boobs start hurting, and she is having weird cravings, she goes to the doctors. When Sam takes Leah into the woods, she plans to tell him she's pregnant, but he beats her to the punch, telling her he's in love with someone else. Follow Leah's heart break through Drowning In Lies.

PROLOGUE

I was pacing back and forth-frantically shaking the test in my hand- in the bathroom. I was trying to control my breathing. My mind was racing. _How could I have let this happen, how could I have been so stupid! _I silently chastised myself.

The timer chimed, and my heart sped up. Part of me wondered if I was going to have a heart attack. My hand were shaking violently, and I dropped the stick. I cursed under my breath, and bent down to pick it up. I turned it over and saw-for the 2nd time- the little pink plus sign.

_Fuck!_


	2. When Your Gone: Avril Lavigne

**We all know what went on last night…..and if you don't, then I think you are stupid. Leah and Jake are really good friends, just so you know.**

"When Your Gone, Pieces of my Heart are missing too." –Avril Lavigne

I woke up in a blissful daze, I was lying in my bed, and the window was partially opened, letting the crisp fall breeze waft through my bedroom. I shivered and pulled the covers over me. I rolled over and saw Sam lying there. I smiled, letting the events of last night take control over my brain. I laughed, ad bent down to kiss his forehead. He looked so much like a little puppy, I didn't want to wake him. I got up, and shivered again. I quickly realized I had no clothes on, and I pulled the closest shirt on. It was Sam's red, speckled, Abercrombie t-shirt I had gotten him, after I complained about him wearing white t-shirts all the time. I crept into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. The room was quickly filled with a hot steam, fogging up the mirror. I slipped out of Sam's shirt, and slowly got into the shower.

For a moment, I just stood there, letting the familiar feel of the relaxing water melt away my troubles. So Sam had left for a month, and he wouldn't tell me where he was, or what he was doing. So what if he and I hadn't talked about anything that had gone on. He was here, he was safe, and he was mine…forever.

After scrubbing my hair, shaving my legs, and washing my body, I got out of the shower. I wrapped myself up in a towel, and wiped some of the steam from the mirror. I laughed at my reflection, my skin was glowing, and my smile was back. I brushed my teeth, dried my hair, brushed through it obsessively, and went through the rest of my morning routine. I walked back into my bedroom, Sam was still sleeping like a dead person. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of white capri's and a red, ¾ length shirt, that went a little low for my taste, but it looked cute. I went back into the bathroom to do my hair, and splash on a tad of gloss.

Sam was still lost to the world, and it was really funny. I walked over to my desk, pushed aside my computer, and grabbed my camera. I turned off the flash, and stood at the base of my bed. I laughed one more time, and was greeted by another breeze coming through the open window. I clicked the button, and looked at the picture for a while. I yanked the covers off of my bed, and saw Sam was sweating, but I paid it no mind. He sniffed, and rolled over, but still didn't wake up. I tried to shake his shoulder,then I tried….other methods. I started to sing, and that got him to the edge of consciousness. I beamed with pride, and continued to sing, then started to dance along. Sam had a muffled laughter, and I noted it was different from the one he had before.

"Ok, I get it, you want me up, but it's not going to happen until at _least _eleven thirty." Sam said drowsily, he pulled the covers up from the floor, and pulled them around him. He snuggled into my pillow, and sighed contentedly.

"Oh no you don't" I laughed ( I've been doing that a lot!) and went to the other side of the bed. I peered over the mound of blanket, and kissed the edge of his lips, making him smile and slightly turn.

"I could be persuaded." He laughed, and he wrapped his arms around my stomach. He heaved me over onto his side of the bed, and I was laughing hysterically.

"Sam!" I squeaked. He joined in on the laughter, and started planting kisses along my neck, making me giggle even more. I'm extremely ticklish there, and the stupid head knows that! I fought back, plantin kisses on any inch of his body I could reach.

When he realized I was going to win (please, was there ever any doubt!), he sighed in defeat and planted a light peck on my cheek. He got up, and wrapped the blanket around him and headed into the bathroom.

I sauntered over to my computer, smiling brightly the whole way. It took a couple minutes for it to turn on, but then it zonked into life, and I clicked on the Mozilla Firefox icon. I went into my contacts, and clicked on Cassidy. In a matter of seconds, her video chat was up, and she was yelling at her dog, and her mom was making fun of her in the background. I started laughing, and she turned to face me, putting up a finger signaling for me to hold on a second. I sat there for a couple minutes, while she got things squared away.

"What's up! You look happy! What did I miss!" Cassidy took a deep breath, and yelled at her mom for making fun of her in front of me (I make fun of her constantly! Little One!)

"Well, there are a lot of things that are up, so I won't start on that, but" I paused, my smile getting bigger, "Sam's back!" I squealed. My cheeks reddened, and I turned to look at the bathroom door, making sure he didn't hear me.

"That's great! But guess what? My mom went shopping at Menards!" We both laughed, our minds live in the gutter, but that's what makes us fun!

"Ha! Did she see Frank or Paul there(not La Push Paul)" I giggled. We have so many inside jokes, it's a little hard to keep up.

"Remember when we started singing at Bob's BBQ, and everyone looked at us funny! If we stood there for much longer, I think someone would have asked us to shut up." I laughed, and sighed at the memory.

"Anyway, so, when did Sam get home?"

"Last night. I'm so excited!" Sam chose that moment to come out of the bathroom in my purple, power puff girls, bath towel. I laughed as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of cargo shorts and a polo.

I knew Cassidy wouldn't flip out, he sleeps over all the time. SO I went about talking to her for a couple of minutes, when Sam came out again, a waft of steam following him out of the bathroom. He came and stood behind me, he bent down to be level with me and the computer screen.

"Lay off the steroids Sam." Cassidy joked.

"It's not my fault they call to me." He countered.

"Have you earned your man card for the day Sam?" Cassidy asked. When we were in 8th grade, Sam's sister was going to beauty school, and she needed a test subject, but their parents were busy, so she had to use Sam. Long story short, Cassidy and I walked in on him wearing make-up, and his hair twisted up in a bun, with little diamond clips, and he was wearing a yellow chiffon top. Mow, every single day, Cassidy asks him if he's earned his man card, and if he hasn't, well, then Cassidy gets to have her fun. The result is not pretty.

"I think I've earned my man card for the next couple of weeks." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I tried to suppress my giggles.

"OK, eww. You just lost a man card."

"What!" Sam laughed, "Why?"

"Because I said so." Cassidy huffed.

"Umm, excuse me, only I can say that. I am the Ultimate Power, after all." I laughed.

"Oh Right. I forgot." Cassidy said. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I chirped.

_Cassidy has signed out._

I swiveled around in my chair so I could face Sam. He was crouched down in a squatting position (he he) and was smiling brightly at me. I smiled back. We just sat there like that for a couple minutes. My parents were gone for the weekend, and Seth was over at Jeremy's.

"I need to call Jacob. He is fussing over some girl named Bella, and I told him I would help him with his car." I told Sam. Jacob doesn't like Sam….at all. He hates his guts, and everything else about him. I don't know why though, he's nice and funny, and not bad to look at.

Sam stood up, and all of his joints cracked, making me wince. Sam smirked at me, and I stuck out my tongue. I think it's gross when people crack their bones, it makes a very painful sound.

"Cassidy was right, Sam. You're huge." I said warily. I really looked t him for the first time, and he looked to be about 27, it scared me. He was 18 years old, and we just finished senior year. I walked up to him, and looked at his muscles, I could feel the heat of his body from a foot away.

"Sam, are you OK, you're burning up." I touched his forehead, then his cheeks, and my hands finally rested on his neck.

"Yah, I'm fine." Sam spoke softly, and his eyes were closed. He was breathing deeply, and his face was set in soft lines of relaxation. I got up on my tiptoes and I pulled his head down towards me. Our foreheads were pressed together, and Sam wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I've missed you Sam. If there's something you need to talk about, you know I'm always here. Nothing could scare me away, not even if you turned into a green ogre at night. I love you with all of my heart." I paused, wondering if he would look me in the eyes. "Hey." I spoke softly, like he had. "Sam, look at me." He raised his eyes guiltily. "Whatever it is, we can work it out together." I repeated the words I had spoken so many times. I was about to open my mouth to finish my saying, when Sam jumped in.

"Whatever obstacle life throws at us, whatever mountain we have to climb, whatever hurdle we must jump. We'll do it together. We may get scratches, and we may get burns, but as long as we have each other, they'll always heal." Sam stared into my eyes, it seemed as though he was going through them, and trying to find a new depth. His eyes were a melting brown, and I had to control myself from getting completely lost in them.

"But I can't this time, you're not allowed to know, I just can't Leah." He broke away from me, and went to sit on the edge o my bed. He looked frustrated, scared and vulnerable. I was getting angry, he was gone for a month and he thinks he isn't going to tell me where he was.

"I'm not _allowed _to know! You've been gone for a month, with no contact, with no warning, even your mom didn't know where you were, and you think that you aren't going to tell me one little thing about where you were!" I yelled. His nostrils flared, and he was getting a light tremble.

"That isn't what I think, that's what's going to happen." He said matter-of-factly.

"You know what else is going to happen? You are going to get the hell out of my house, you un-grateful ass hole!" I yelled. He looked up at me with darkness in his eyes. I never swore, so this was a big deal. The tremors in his hands got out of control, and his body was shaking like a vibrator on crack. He stood up, and walked swiftly out the door. He slammed the door shut, and it almost split in two under the force. I screamed and threw the closest thing to me at the door he just walked out of. It shattered, and I realized it was my mom's compact mirror. I slumped down on the floor next to the bed, and tears streamed down my face. The shorts Sam wore last night were on the floor next to me, and I threw them across the room. I leaned back against the bed, pulled my knees up to my chest and let my hands fall. The tears flowed freely down my face, and sobs would escape my throat. They never stopped coming. They continued to slide down my cheeks, and fall to the base of my neck.

_Sam and I would work this out_

_We are soul mates_

_We will be together forever_

**If only she knew!**

**OK, so first I wanted to say that I had no idea anybody would review this story. I just planned to leave it like this until I finished some of my other stories. But since I actually got a review other than Cassidy's, I figured I would update. **

**I will have pretty sporadic updates because, like I said, I have other stories.**

**If you can't tell…..I'm hinting you to go read my other stories!!!!**

**THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW LOOOOOOOVES TO BE CLICKED, IT WOULD BE SAD IF YOU DIDN'T HIT IT! SO MAKE IT HAPPY AND CLICK THE BUTTON, WHETHER YOU HATED THE CHAPTER, OR YOU LOVED IT, HIT THE BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and I had made up two days after our fight. I was still absolutely furious that I couldn't know where he was, but I decided to let it go because I truly believed him when he said he couldn't tell me, and I trusted him. He was coming t pick me up in an hour and a half and we were going to go to Seattle for dinner and then we were going to go to the movies.

"Hi Billy, how are you today?" I asked. I started ringing up his purchases. I was working at the store until Sam picked me up.

"I'm great Leah. You should come by the house sometime. It's been a while! Jake's been spending so much time with Embry and Quil, he could use a female perspective. He likes a girl with a boyfriend, so of course Embry and Quil are all about going down to Forks and beating him up and manly things like that." Billy chuckled at his son and his friends.

"Wait, is that the Bella girl from two weeks ago?" I asked. I was suppose to go talk to him about it the morning Sam and I had our fight but I called and cancelled. I hadn't been there since.

"That's the one. She's the daughter of Charlie Swan."

"I always liked him. When you all would go fishing he would always bring a candy with him and give it to me and Rachel, because of course Rebecca was going through her 'I'm not putting those calories in my body!' phase." I laughed. "Wait a minute, she use to come and visit his every summer, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, but now she's living down here. Something about her mom traveling and baseball. She hasn't been back in a few years, and Charlie is loving having her back." Billy smiled. Billy was a kind person, he genuinely cared about every person.

"Who's her boyfriend?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I would have to ask Jake, I'm not even sure he knows." Billy chuckled once more and waved as he wheeled out of the store. I remember Billy as a child, he wasn't paralyzed then. A horrible incident occurred that no one will tell me about, and then he came home one day in a wheel chair. He use to pick me up as a little child and run me around like Superman. I would sit next to Mrs. Black and talk to her stomach while she was pregnant, and she would just laugh and rub her stomach.

I stared at the clock for the next hour, waiting for Seth to walk in and take over. Finally he loped through the door, laughing with Katie, a girl in his class. He walked over to the counter and got an apron from the shelf.

"So I've had like four customers all day, good luck staying awake." I threw my smock under the counter, and walked to the office in the back of the store. I had clothes to change into for my date. I put on a Cerulean blue, eyelet sundress and white thong sandals. I took my hair down, brushed through it, and then put in a big, white, plastic headband. I re-applied my mascara and headed out to the front of the store to wait for Sam. When I got there Katie was gone and Seth was blowing bubbles with his gum.

"Told you." I laughed and jumped up onto the counter.

"I'll call someone to keep me company eventually." He laughed. "You look nice, where are you going?"

"Sam is picking me up and we're going into Seattle." I smiled, excitement building inside of me.

"That's cool! I haven't been to Seattle since dad brought us to get fishing stuff like two years ago." He looked towards the door and nudged me. I looked up and saw Sam standing at the door, smiling.

"Hi" I said, breathless. He looked very handsome. Instead of his usual jeans and T-Shirts, he had on plaid shorts, a dark polo, and sandals. We even matched with our colors. It was very different, but he looked very nice. The colors contrasted with his skin and made him glow.

"Hi yourself. You look fantastic." He said, eyeing me. We never really do things where it requires us to look nice, so it was a welcome change. He walked up to me, tok my hand and I hopped off the counter, and spinned me so my dress twirled around me. He then pulled me in close and kissed me on the forehead.

"Man I love you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and whispered I loved him back. Seth groaned and threw a tootsie roll at us. We laughed and walked out of the door hand in hand.

"You really look beautiful Leah. I've been looking forward to this all day." He smiled and opened the car door for me.

"Thank you, I have been too." I smiled, and he came around and got in his seat. The drive was long, but fun. We talked and talked and sang along to the radio, I asked about what movie we were seeing, and then we talked some more.

We finally reached the restaurant, it was called _Vien Bailo, _the hostess was a young woman, probably about seventeen, she showed us to a table by the window, overlooking the river. I ordered a Mango Lemonade, and Sam got a Coke.

"This is wonderful, thank you Sam." I smiled at him. Streams of white lights dropping from the ceiling, lighting the restaurant, and the floor was black tile with specks of polished color all over. Every table was large enough to comfortably fit the people and their plates, and they each had a vase of fresh flowers on them. Our table had dark colored lilies with white daisies and another yellow/orange flower I couldn't place.

"You deserve it Leah. I know it's been tough lately, but I love you, and I hope we can make it through this even stronger. Lee, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if we can make it through this, we can make it through anything. " He grabbed my hand across the table.

"Sam, you have the perfect words." I smiled at him and he kissed my hand.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress came over and asked.

"I'll have the Baked Penne with Parmesan Cheese please." Sam said and handed her his menu.

"And I will have the Fettuccine Alfredo with Chicken. Thank You." I handed her my menu and she walked away.

"Since when do you like Alfredo? You've always hated it." Sam asked.

"I don't know, it just sounded amazing. I wonder if they could put ginger sauce in it…" My voice faded out as my mind wandered.

"Creepy food cravings?" Sam asked.

"Seems like it. All week I've been eating weird things in the morning that sound really good, and taste really good, but I keep throwing them up." I blabbed on then stopped. "Oh, I wasn't going to share that part…" I wandered off.

"Since when have you ever been embarrassed about over sharing?" He laughed at me.

Conversation went on from there, and we ate our food in comfortable silence. I caught him sneaking peaks at me when he thought I wasn't looking. He made me smile all through the night. We ended up going to see an old movie, Gone With The Wind, and we walked along the river talking about everything under the sun. It was the best night I've had in a long time. When we got home Sam pulled into the beach.

"What are we doing?" I laughed and followed him out of the car.

"Surprise." He said, and pulled out a blanket and a bag. We walked down to a picnic bench and I slid my shoes off, then ran towards the water. In the dark of the night the moon glinted off of the water beautifully, and it reflected the stars. It was like walking in the sky. I walked in, getting my feet wet, and I smiled p to the sky. Then Sam came and picked me up and carried me over to the blanket. He had candles lit above it, and an extra blanket to put over us so we didn't get cold. He laid me down, and then laid down next to me. He pulled the blanket over us and we looked up at the stars.

"Sam, this has been perfect. Thank you so much." I leaned over and kissed him. The kiss soon turned heated and I leaned over more for better access. Soon I was on top of his and his arms were wrapped around me. There was a quiet sound off in the distance, and the crickets all chirped. Sam broke the kiss and muttered something under his breath, he released me and I slid off of him and thumped to the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to go. Now." Sam said and started getting up.

"Why?" I asked. He just grunted and started walking away.

"Sam!" I yelled after him, and grabbed his shoulder. "Why are you leaving."

"Because I have to." He said, getting angry now. I don't know why, I was just asking why he was leaving. But my temper wad starting to flare.

"Samuel Uley, you explain this to me right now!" I said, my voice slightly rising.

"NO!" He roared, and took off into the forest. I screamed in frustration and stalked back to the blanket. I silently sunk to my knees and started crying. He just left me, what did it mean? He just left. I blew out the candles and put it all in the bag. I stuffed the bag in his car and wrote him a note.

_Sam, _

_I don't know what happened to our perfect evening, and I don't know if you just left me or not…I'm a little confused. Please call me when you've calmed down. I want to know what's going on with you. Emily is coming in tomorrow, if you still want to be with me, we are still having our family dinner that night, and you are still invited. I know Emily would like that…and so would I. I love you. Please call me. _

_Love, _

_Lee. _

I walked away crying, trying to find my way home in the dark. Eventually I stumbled upon my front door, and quietly walked in. I went through the kitchen, grabbed a bag of Salt and Vinegar chips, and headed into the living room. I turned on the TV and started watching The Nanny. Seth came in the house about 15 minutes later, obviously sneaking in because he was careful to not make any noise. He walked in the hallway and I popped my head out.

"Boo." I said. Seth's eyes grew huge and he jumped back. I laughed and he calmed down and cam to sit next to me.

"How'd your night go?" He asked me.

"Perfectly, until something changed in him and he abruptly left. I don't know what's going on and it's absolutely killing me. What about you? What are you doing sneaking in at two in the morning?" I asked, jabbing him in the side.

"Well I called some people to come keep me company and afterwards we went over to the beach, and we went swimming, then we went into Forks because some kids cousin as throwing a party." Seth said sheepishly.

"Baby brother! You went to a party?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Nice!" I said and fist bumped him. He got comfortable on the couch and I leaned on his shoulder. We shared the chips and soon I fell asleep. Emily was coming tomorrow, and she would make everything better.


End file.
